The Other Child
by A Red Ribbon On Her Neck
Summary: Things that Grace finds out might make things clear to her mother, but mess up her mind.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of things can make you feel out of place. But the thing was… She wasn't expecting something like that. It was kind of scary, way really awkward… Wrong? She could not define it as such, as much as she wanted to. Because she knew something had gone wrong, she just didn't know what.

Grace stood up, the paper on her hand, she couldn't get her eyes off the picture that she found on Will's old stuff.

"Mom!", the girl called out for Alicia.

"Here.", the brunette's voice said from the kitchen, making the girl turn and look for her mother, who raised her eyes from the dishes to her daughter. "What's up?"

Grace showed Alicia the paper and the old picture.

"What is it?", asked Alicia, taking the paper and the picture. It was a picture of a baby, a picture of a ultrasound. "Is that you…?"

"I don't know, didn't check the date", said the blonde girl.

Alicia glanced Grace, then looked at the paper.

"And this is… Zach's birth certificate.", said the lawyer. "So, the baby in the picture must be Zach"

"Yeah, but check the date of birth", told Grace.

Alicia paid closer attention, then her eyes found Grace's.

"It's the original", said Grace. "Which means that Zach was a soon-to-be fetus before you and dad got married"

"But you knew that, I had already talked to you about it"

"Mom, Zach was conceived before you and dad got back together. Remember that you two fought before that night when you should sleep on separated rooms?"

It took Alicia a moment, before the memory came back.

"But… But then… Zach…", her eyes went wild, it was like a ton of bricks had just hit her, everything started making sense.

"Mom? What is it?"

"Your father is not Zach's father.".

Before Grace could react, Alicia was caught by surprise by a contraction, which caused her to put a hand over her belly, something that scared Grace.

"Mom, are you okay? Is it the baby?", asked the blonde girl.

Alicia looked at Grace and nodded, before whispering the only thing that explained everything:

"Will".

Grace rushed to get the phone and call the lawyer, reality hitting her, she looked to Alicia.

"Is that it? Zach is Will's?"

Alicia nodded quickly.

"There's no other answer. AH!", another contraction hit the brunette, making Grace curse William for taking that amount of time to answer his phone.

"_Hey"_

"Will, it's me, Grace, Mom needs you here, I think it's the baby".

Alicia waved her hand making her daughter walk towards her, then she took the phone.

"Come on over, your daughter is coming and we need to talk about Zach"

"_How much is it hurting? 1 to 10."_

"6, but be quick or she's going to make it worse".

"_I'll be there as soon as possible"_

**xxx**

His steps were quiet and he sat beside the blonde girl.

"What is it?", he asked looking at her.

The girl shook her head lightly.

"I don't know. It just feels like… I'm not sure.", Grace looked up to Zach. "How do you feel?"

He looked forward, away from her.

"I don't know either. My sister was just born. I was raised by a man and it took a long while to my mother to go back to my father."

"I'm not your sister."

"You are. Half sister, but still my sister."

"Mom would have left dad if it wasn't for me"

"Don't be dramatic. You know how mom and dad used to be. It would hurt his career."

"How do you feel about Will?"

"I like him, but it will probably take a long while before I start calling him as 'father'. I bet Alice will be able to do it before me."

"So, what changes?"

"Well, almost nothing. You will only have to live with a baby crying near your room, for a while, then you're off to college. Mom will still be here for you, dad too and so will Will… Shit, did I do it?"

Grace giggled.

"Oh, yeah. 'will Will'... Well, thank you, Zach."

"You're welcome… Sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:****_ Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I'd like to thanks the three Guests and guategal (who is always reviewing my fanfics, I adore you, person! *-*) for your reviews and yes, I only wrote a chapter two because you girls asked._**

**_Enjoy._**

Would you raise a child that isn't yours? What if you thought he (or she) was yours?

And how would you feel if someone told you that that child wasn't yours, after all the years you spent with that child?

Will was the answer to everything, but he also was the reason why there was a whole lot of question running through her mind.

Something happened, she didn't know what. Life happened, drama happened. And she thought there had been enough drama on her life. Silly Alicia…

However, as much as it made sense, it also didn't. Because, to her mind, there never were an "Alicia + Will" at Georgetown, (except for the jokes that Will's friends made). Still, Zach was the living proof that something happened. And she would find out what.

**xxx**

The risk offered by pregnancy on her age was ignored after the painful act of giving birth. Apparently, Will was the one who made her go through this twice. So, when he entered the room, a part of her wanted to kick his ass.

Her lips curled into a sweet smile and the hormones started acting when she noticed their new-born on the lawyer's arms. The baby was crying, but Will's eyes couldn't be any brighter.

"Hey, sweetie, say 'hi' to mommy", he mumbled softly to the baby, walking towards Alicia. He looked at the brunette.

"She's hungry", they said together and smiled. Will carefully put his daughter on the mother's arms.

As Alicia started breastfeeding the new-born, she looked at Will, who was observing the moment with love filled eyes.

"Can we have more of these?", he asked absentmindedly.

"Sure, but you will be the one giving birth", Alicia watched as Will's eyes went wide and he looked at her with pure panic on his expression.

She was unable to hold back the laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny.", he mocked, trying to avoid a smile, but failing miserably.

"In a few nights, you will find a good reason why one is enough."

"Will I?", the smile and the glance he gave her seemed daring, but also loving.

Alicia rolled her eyes, before smiling to him, who sat on the chair near her bed.

"How are Zach and Grace?", he asked.

"Grace came over to check on me, then said she would wait for Zach to arrive.", answered Alicia. "Oh! Yeah, we have to talk about Zach and all Grace found."

He nodded, then looked down.

"How did that happen?", Alicia asked a bit confused. "We never… We kissed once, nothing more".

Will stood up and moved a hand through his hair, seemed agitated.

"You knew it?", Alicia couldn't help her outraged tone, regretting right after she spoke.

The lawyer looked at her with sad eyes.

"I thought it was a dream, I woke up on my room the morning after, feeling exhausted and with a amazing hangover", he said.

"When?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was after you and Peter fought"

"After I thought with Peter, I went to the party, but all I remember is drinking"

"You were totally drunk when I found you there, I was there with the boys, when one of them said he had seen you and that you didn't look well. When I found your eyes were red from crying and you are asking for tequila".

"How can you remember so much?"

"I was already in love with you, I thought it was a dream", his face went red with embarrassment.

"You used to have sex dreams with me?"

"Ah! Don't think I don't hear you moaning when I get late from work"

Her turn to go red.

"How do you know it is about you?"

"Do you know any other guy named Will?"

"No"

"Here you go."

"Okay… What else?"

"Well… Oh! I took you to your room, we were both really drunk and we were too close, we kissed and… You know what comes next"

"Ugh, that only the two of us need to know, people can live knowing only that Zach is your son, no details. Not gonna explain it all to Grace, neither Peter… Fuck, we've got to tell him".

"He is not my ex"

"But Zach is your son"

They stopped.

"Sounds awkward, doesn't it?" she asked.

"No, I like the sound of that. Though, I would have liked to raise Zach"

Alicia smiled softly, her eyes got a little wet.

"Damn hormones", she cursed.

Will smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you, don't you?", he said.

"It's not like you'd let me forget", she replied. "I love you too, Will"

He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her.

"And no, you're not getting me pregnant a third time", she said.

Will laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I'll change your mind", he kissed her again.

**xxx**

_It had been a while since he got to the party, his mind was starting to blur due to the great amount of alcohol he had started to drink. Will Gardner was not the kind of guy who used to drink a lot, but a broken heart can be enough to you to accept a hangover._

_The music was loud, people were everywhere dancing with no second to stop. It was a mess of legs, limbs and waists, with a little hint of sweat. People drinking, kissing and even fucking. They were young, they didn't care._

_His vision took a while before he saw her coming, she had her black high heels on her hands, her cheeks were red (later he would see that they matched her eyes), her expression was far from being the happiest, she had been crying. _

_His heart broke as he saw her that way, the fool he was, he would always care, either he wanted to or not._

_Will made his way through the crowd, walked to her, grabbed her arms on his as she almost fell._

"_Alicia, what's wrong?", he asked worried._

"_Peter is so _fucking _stupid. He has another girl", she said, eyes starting to water all over again, she was pretty mad._

"_Baby, I'm really sorry. I better take you to your room, you are smelling like alcohol, how much have you been drinking?", he asked._

_She rolled her eyes._

"_Enough to forget", she said absent-mindedly_

"_C'mon, Leesh"_

_He opened the door and walked in, carrying Alicia on his arms, she had passed out on the way there. He wanted to kill Peter for hurting her and no, he didn't care about how many times she would break his heart, he cared for Alicia more than anything._

_William laid her on the bed, walked away and closed the door, before going back to her. _

_Alicia started moving, she opened her eyes and started observing him._

"_You look pretty", she said making him look into her eyes._

"_You should get some sleep", he said trying to avoid more comments that would shake him._

"_Stay", she asked softly, "Please."_

"_Alicia…"_

"_Will, please, stay with me…." she moved towards him. "Please", she kissed him, suddenly._

_William was caught by surprise, immediately started kissing her back, his drunk mind taking over, letting his desires talk louder than his rationality._

_Her hands started running through his chest, then his back, she made him get closer, laying on the bed, wanting him to take his position over her._

_He broke the kiss, but not the spell; he wanted to stop her, but the look in her eyes was something he couldn't ignore._

"_Will, come… Take me"._

_That was it, those words set his body on fire, he could not think of anything else other than giving her pleasure, making her scream for more. That woman would be the death of him._

_Alicia took his shirt off in record time, he got to her rhythm taking off her blouse then kissing her chin, then neck until his mouth was on her chest. The brunette gasped with his ministrations, while her hands worked on his belt and on his pants._

_Time knew it would take a great while before they got this wild and horny with each other again._

_Will lost himself on her, he focused on driving her crazy and when he noticed they were both naked, his member was teasing her entrance, while Alicia moaned, begging him to stop the teasing. While her eyes were shut, he could handle it; but once her dark and lust-filled eyes met his, he was over. Entered her in one strong move, she arched on the bed, crying his name out in pure pleasure, wrapped her legs on his waist._

_If she had remembered in the morning after, she would be screwed, she would want more of him, because Will and only him was capable of doing this to her. It was not just her mind, her entire body craved him, she would let him take her over and over if he wanted, because he was the best at it and would be the best for her in like… Forever._

_Will woke up in middle of the night, Alicia was asleep on his arms, totally naked, totally asleep. His head was hurting a little, he closed his eyes, felt himself moving, when he opened his eyes again he was laying on his bed, back on his room. A dream? Yeah, probably._

_Alicia woke up the morning after dressed on Will's sweatshirt from Georgetown, something she stole from him long time before. Her head was hurting and she had no idea of what happened the night before. All she knew was that she had fought Peter, she didn't know why. Not at all._


End file.
